dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pit vs Meta Knight
Dark Pit vs Meta Knight is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-sixth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 1! Kid Icarus vs Kirby! The anti heroes from two popular Nintendo series meet in a battle, this time there is no room for mercy; can Dark Pit prove to be the worthy challenger Meta Knight expected? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Halberd came to a stop over the top of an abandoned Sky Temple and from it swooped Meta Knight. He landed at the fountain, and then threw down the challenge. "Come, Dark Pit. Let us test your skill against me." From the higher area of the area, Dark Pit descended. He broke off his bow into two curved blades. "I always appreciate a good challenge, but what you did back on that ship was plain wrong. So tonight, I will put a stop to it." Meta Knight was displeased by the remark. "I only ever forced you to fight one of those battles, every other fight was started by the fighters' over zealousness." Dark Pit paused for a second; Meta Knight was telling the truth! But what choice did they have? They were confused and forcibly taken from one place to another for what? Meta Knight's pleasure! "Enough! You're here for a battle, so let's get on with it!" Here we go! Immediately trying a Drill Rush, Meta Knight barrelled towards Dark Pit. The angel began rotating his blades at a tremendous speed, looking to match the direction and velocity of Meta Knight's onslaught. The Star Warrior's attack came to a stop, but he avoided any serious follow up damage by taking to the air. Dark Pit fired with his staff, which Meta Knight weaved in and out of before vanishing into himself. "Where are you hid- UGH!" Dark Pit's was cut off by the reappearing Meta Knight, who slashed him in the back. Meta Knight was then free to grab Pittoo, flying into the air with him and then piledriving him into the floor. The angel rolled away, firing with his bow at Meta Knight, who was still coming back for more. The Drill Rush was pelted by shots from the Silver Bow. Dark Pit let Meta Knight come just a little closer before lunging forwards with a new weapon. "Electro Shock!" he cried, throwing himself at Meta Knight, smashing the masked warrior backwards and into a wall. "Come get some!" he ordered Meta Knight, who got back to his feet. He vanished again, leaving Dark Pit confused. Again, Meta Knight slashed Dark Pit in the back, and then kicked him down. This time though, Meta Knight stayed on him and used a Mach Tornado, hitting Dark Pit several times. After a few seconds, the angel pulled up a Guardian Orbitar, pushing Meta Knight back enough to create range for the staff. Dark Pit fired, just missing Meta Knight's wings by an inch. Spinning his bow like a buzz saw, Pittoo clashed with another Mach Tornado, the pair clashed blades savagely and sparks emitted from the collisions of the weapons. Pittoo's flesh, Meta Knight's wings, their clothes, all were suffering singes from the sparks but neither combatant was fazed. Dark Pit jumped up, trying to boot Meta Knight back. Meta Knight realised what was happening though, and crouched beneath it. Using his foe's momentum against him, Meta Knight grabbed Dark Pit by the back of his clothes, hanging him up slightly and doing damage on with whiplash. Meta Knight then battered Dark Pit with his Shuttle Loop, forcing the angel to drop his bow to the ground. Meta Knight was merciless, going for a Drill Rush to pierce through Dark Pit's heart. The angel summoned a Guardian Orbitar, keeping Meta Knight back for a few seconds. Just enough time for him to equip Tiger Claws and unload with slashes on Meta Knight. The claws had little impact on the mask, so Pittoo looked to tear through Meta Knight's wings. This lead to an overzealous lunge, and Meta Knight kicked Dark Pit in the chin and let loose with a Mach Tornado. Dark Pit was thrown to the floor hard, and he relinquished the claws in favour of a stronger option: The Ogre Club. Meta Knight rushed towards Pittoo. The angel batted against Meta Knight as hard as he could, knocking the masked combatants through several chunks of rock. Dark Pit gave chase, clashing the club against Meta Knight's blade as hard as could. Meta Knight tried to keep his momentum up, looking for a Mach Tornado. Dark Pit blocked him with the club, and then rolled a grenade to Meta Knight's feet, which exploded on and killed the Star Warrior. Meta Knight's helmet rolled to Pittoo's feet and the angel kicked it away in disgust before taking off and flying away. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Follow-Up Category:Air/Flight Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Staff themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Kirby Themed Dbx Fights